I Got You
by koichii
Summary: Cagalli got to meet her bestfriend's twin brother and he seems to have taken a liking to her. To irritate her that is. OC here! XD
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am not finished with Do I Really Know You At All and The Perfect Revenge yet but I just want to post this. I'm still finding my next inspiration regarding the first two fics so for the meantime, I'll post this one.**

**In this fic, Athrun is the one who has a twin. Kira is a year older than Cagalli. Actually, everyone of them. Cagalli is 17. Yeah. :D**

**Also, the title isn't related to the story. I don't have any ideas what title to give and I was listening to this song so I used it. Any of you who know this song? :D Originally titled Strawberry Fields Forever then I listened to another song and so that's it. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Got You<span>  
><strong>

"Alex, ohayou!"

Athrun got surprised when a blonde girl suddenly tackled him when he entered the administration building of Archangel High. Good thing he was able to balance them both or else they could've fallen down the concrete floor. He wrapped his left arm around the girl's waist to steady her.

"You idiot. Why didn't you come to school yesterday? I got worried. I went to your house but Sebastian**[1]** said you're not there. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she looked up at him.

The blue-haired boy caught his breath the moment their eyes met. Amber meets emerald. _Cagalli. _Of course he knew this girl. She's his twin brother's bestfriend. He'd only seen her once when they were still kids and thought she's beautiful. _She's even more beautiful up close. _She's actually got the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen- amber which, for him, resembles the rising sun. So lively and flaming with passion that he utterly lacks. He got so amazed at the fire dancing in those beautiful orbs.

She frowned at him when he just kept on staring at her. "Alex? You okay?" She asked, her hands reaching up to touch his cheek.

Athrun's heart skipped a beat when her hand came in contact with his cheek. He wanted to lean in to her touch and savor its warmth when somebody spoke behind them.

"Cags?" The two teens looked back and saw Athrun's twin brother, Alex, approaching them with a funny expression on his face.

"Alex?" Cagalli asked. She then looked up to Athrun then to Alex again. "KYAAAAAAAAA! You pervert! Who are you?" She shouted as she pushed Athrun away.

Athrun frowned. "Now I'm a pervert. You tackled me first, miss." He pointed out.

The blonde girl blushed furiously which amused Athrun. "B-But you didn't correct me! You just stayed there holding me! Who knows, maybe you're trying to cop a feel!"

Athrun's brow twitched at her words. He was about to retort but Alex interrupted him before they could go into a serious fight. "Okay, okay guys. Stop that." He then turned to Cagalli. "Cags, meet my twin brother, Athrun. Bro, Cagalli Yula Hibiki." He introduced the two.

Athrun raised one perfect eyebrow. "Oh, Cagalli Hibiki? Alex said you're friendly and nice. I forgot about it." He said sarcastically.

Alex was sweat dropped while Cagalli glared at Athrun. "And I thought Alex's twin is as nice as him." She snapped back. "I never thought he's a damn cocky, arrogant bastard like you!" With that, she left fuming.

Alex sighed then he turned to his amused twin. "You don't have to irritate her like that, you know."

Athrun smirked as he ran a hand on his midnight tresses. "She's so fun to tease. This will be interesting." He said. Alex shook his head.

* * *

><p>"That bastard." Cagalli grumbled as she went to the cafeteria. Even on lunchtime, she still hasn't gotten over her irritation on Athrun Zala. <em>And to think he's Alex's twin. Ugh! <em>After ordering, she then went to find a table.

"Cagalli! Over here!" A tanned blonde boy called from a corner.

She looked back and saw her friends already settled on a table there. She went over them and sat on the only vacant chair. "You're all early huh." She said as she started to munch on a couple of strawberries.

Her older brother, Kira, smiled. "We didn't have any class." He said.

Cagalli pouted. "Lucky you. You're all seniors. Pff." She huffed. Actually, she's the youngest on the group. She's a junior while the rest of them are seniors.

Kira chuckled. "Hey, baby sister, meet my bestfriend." He said as he motioned to the one sitting beside Cagalli.

The blonde girl smiled as she turned to look at her right side where Kira's bestfriend is located. At last, she's meeting him. "Hey, nice to meet- YOU!" She exclaimed, disbelief all over her voice. Why had she reacted like that?

Because there, sitting beside her, is no other than Athrun Zala.

Everyone, except Alex got surprised at her reaction. Kira raised an eyebrow. "You know each other?"

"Yes… I mean, no!" The blonde exclaimed.

"She mistook me as Alex a while ago." Athrun said. He grinned at the blonde girl who glared at him.

Everyone laughed while Cagalli seriously wanted to punch the daylights out of Athrun. "Oh, shut up." _Dang! Why must he be Kira's bestfriend? _She thought miserably.

"Hey, Cags. You still have class this afternoon?" Alex asked.

She shook her head. "No, why?" She asked back, suddenly feeling conscious of herself when she saw, at the corner of her eyes, Athrun staring at her.

"Accompany me please. I'm going to buy a new set of brush for my next art project."

"Sure!" She then jumped to her feet and dragged her bestfriend away. "Why don't we go now?" She asked, doing anything just to get away from Athrun.

Everyone followed the two bestfriends leave. "They look good together, right?" Lacus asked with a smile.

Athrun and Kira frowned. "She's too young to have a boyfriend, Lacus." He said as his overprotective brother mode activated. He then turned to his bestfriend. "Now, what happened to the two of you?" He asked. Everyone turned to him. Athrun sighed then he started telling everyone.

* * *

><p>For the next several days, Cagalli and Athrun are always at each other's neck. Though they're not classmates and would only see each other during lunchtime, he would always find a way to irritate her.<p>

Today, the teacher is absent so Cagalli got a break from her afternoon class. She's got nothing to do so she decided to go to the soccer field to get some fresh air and relax. _I hope I don't see that id-_

"GO, ATHRUN-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME, ATHRUN-KUN!"

"YOU BITCH! SHE'S MINE!"

Cagalli was sweat dropped when she heard a lot of girls cheering and quarreling over Athrun Zala. For just a short span of time, he was able to get three-fourth of the girl population on his feet. She looked at the field and realized that the soccer team is having a practice game and that the emerald-eyed boy is one of them. _Wow, he got in easily into the team huh. _She mused. She knew the soccer team is so strict in accepting members. The soccer team of their school is the current champion of the inter-high competition and that the best of the best players are the only ones accepted.

But she knew also from Alex's story that Athrun is a great soccer player. Actually, he's good at any sports but he prefers soccer more. He's the team captain of the soccer team in his former school and the ace player at that. She also knows that he just transferred here the other day. He was studying in one of the prestigious schools up there in the PLANTs but suddenly decided to transfer. His parents and Alex doesn't know the real reason behind it but they're happy that Athrun is with them now.

Cagalli sighed. So much for relaxation. She should've went home instead. _Yeah. Might as well go home. _She then turned to go.

"HEY, WATCHOUT!"

Cagalli looked back at the source of the voice and gasped. There, a soccer ball is flying swiftly and it's going to hit her! She heard the screams of the students but she couldn't move. Her feet were stucked on the ground. So what she did was close her eyes and waited for the pain instead. _I'm so dead._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I obviously love Sebby. LOL.<strong>

**Have you experienced getting hit with a soccer ball or any sports ball? It really hurts.**

**What will happen to Cagalli then? I think I should call ERUF now. LOL (ERUF = Emergency and Rescue Unit Foundation)**

**Please read and review! Thanks.**

**`KOICHII**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.C:**** Thanks! Yes, Athrun and Alex are identical twins here. It's really cool to have two Athruns though they have a bit of a difference here. You'll find out what later.**

**IgNighted:**** Thank you! Well, sibling rivalry isn't really on my plan but I will reconsider. :D**

**Miyu Nanami:**** Hehe Alex is popular in his own right, too. Though Athrun's more popular.**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Yeah! New stories. XDD Alex is just Cagalli's bestfriend. But maybe, just what I told IgNighted, I'll consider a love triangle between the three of them. I hate sports, too. LOL. I'm a certified potato couch.**

**Riko Chiaki:**** No, you didn't steal my idea. You posted your story first and I think this has a different plot. After all, Tangled Cags doesn't have Athrun and Alex as twins, right? :D**

**A/N: Riko Chiaki's fic, Tangled Cags, is different from mine. Nobody stole somebody's idea. Okay? :D Reviews are highly appreciated. It makes us, authors, realize that people are reading our works. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Got You<strong>

Athrun is already getting annoyed at the girls who are cheering for him. He scowled slightly when he heard them arguing over to who owns him. _Ugh. Disgusting. _He never really like having a lot of fangirls. He had a lot of them on his former school and they would really make his life a living hell. He sighed irritably as he concentrated on playing. He shouldn't be distracted or else the coach would get mad at him.

Unlike Alex who's the artist, he's the sporty one. Back in PLANT, he's the team captain of the school's soccer team and the ace player. He's practically good at any sports that he's always asked by different school clubs to help them. He would sometimes help them but he likes soccer the best. He even helped in getting the championship for his former school last year.

"HEY, WATCHOUT!"

His head shot up when he heard his teammate and team captain, Miguel Aiman, shout. He then realized that Miguel had kicked the ball hard and is about to hit someone. Then his emerald orbs widened when he saw who's going to get hit. "Cagalli! No!" He shouted as he ran swiftly towards her.

Fortunately, because of his coordinator skills, he was able to reach the blonde girl before the ball could. He flicked the ball away with his fist as he pushed Cagalli out of the way. But because she lost her balance, she began to fall down. He was brought down with her too for she managed to grab at his shirt.

As a result, they're now on the ground, with him atop her. Athrun pulled his head slightly away so he could get a clear look of her. "Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>Cagalli felt someone push her out of the way before the ball could hit her but then she began to fall down. Due to panic, she grabbed at her saviour's shirt and managed to pull him down with her, too. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Thank- YOU AGAIN?" She exclaimed in shock the moment she opened her eyes and saw Athrun Zala looking down at her.<p>

The blue-haired teen grinned. "Athrun Zala, at your service." He said which made Cagalli frown. He chuckled. "Are you hurt?" He asked again.

And that was when Cagalli noticed their position. She blushed furiously. "Get off me, you idiot!" She shrieked as she pushed him away.

Athrun chuckled again as he stood up. He then pulled the blushing girl up, too, effortlessly. He was about to speak but Miguel came over them.

"Miss! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Miguel asked worriedly. His eyes then widened when he got a clear look of Cagalli.

The blonde girl smiled slightly as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's okay."

Miguel scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly. "That's good. I was really careless. By the way, I'm Miguel Aiman, a senior. You?"

"Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Hibiki. I'm a junior." She replied. She knows Miguel. He's the soccer team captain and is so popular in the campus. He's also popular like Athrun to the girls though not as much.

Miguel smiled once more. This time, it's like the ones he gives to his fangirls. "Cagalli. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." He said. The blonde girl blushed.

Athrun, who was listening the whole time, frowned. He could feel that Miguel got hooked up with Cagalli's charm and he doesn't like the idea of that. He frowned even more when he saw her blushing. _I'm the only one who's supposed to make you blush. _"The practice is over, right, Miguel?" He asked, making the two look at him. When Miguel nodded, he then grabbed Cagalli's hand and started dragging her away. "See you tomorrow then."

"H-Hey!" Cagalli exclaimed as she was being dragged by Athrun. "What are you doing huh? Let me go!" She struggled to get loose from him but it was futile. He's holding her tight.

Then Athrun suddenly stopped. Cagalli realized that they're already outside the soccer team's locker room. She looked up at him questioningly. "I'll take you home but I have to change first. Wait for me here." He said then he went inside.

The moment Athrun was out of sight, Cagalli instantly turned around and left. _I hate being dominated. No one can tell me what and what not to do. Sorry Zala, you're not an exception._

* * *

><p>Cagalli is currently lying on her bed and just listening to the music in her iPod when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it's her bestfriend. "Hiya, Alex! Wazzup?" She greeted the moment she answered.<p>

"Come over here. I need your help." Alex said on the opposite line.

"Okay. Five minutes." She agreed then they both hung up. She then left her room and told Kira that she's going over Alex's house.

As what she told Alex on the phone, she arrived at his house exactly five minutes after. You see, his house is just on the next street. She rang the doorbell and she was greeted by the guard who opened it. Everyone in the Zala household knows her already for she would frequent here. After exchanging words with the friendly guard, she proceeded to the huge mansion which is Alex house. Yes, the Zala family is the richest family in Orb but inspite of that, they are a bunch of simple and kind people, especially Lenore Zala, Alex's mother.

She was met by the butler, Sebastian, on the doorway. "Good evening, Miss Cagalli. Master Alex is in his studio." He informed.

Cagalli smiled. So Alex is working on one project again? "Good evening, too, Sebastian. Thanks." She replied. She was about to go upstairs to Alex's studio when someone spoke.

"Why did you leave me at school huh?" A deep voice asked which made Sebastian and Cagalli to look back. They saw Athrun standing a few feet from them holding a frisbee. The butler bowed to him.

_So sporty. _"What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting completely that he is Alex's twin.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her question. "I live here, lady." He said in a tone that says it's the obvious.

_Oh, crap. _Cagalli mentally slapped herself when she remembered it. How stupid of her to forget. Of course he is Alex's twin. They look alike, right? How can she not remember it? She frowned at her thought. They don't look alike to her. _He's probably laughing at me now._

Athrun looked amusedly at how Cagalli's expression changed from being irritated to embarrassed. _She's really beautiful. _"Why did you leave me at school?" He asked again.

"Err…" She thought of an alibi. "I was-"

"ARF! ARF!"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up and her amber orbs widened when she saw a Siberian Husky running towards her. She took a step backward to avoid it but too late for the dog had already pounced on her. "KYAAAAAA!" She screamed as she fell on her back with the dog atop her. "NOOOOOO!" She shrieked when it began to lick her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Athrun was laughing hard. He never expected her to be able to scream like that. It was too girly of a scream for her. On the other hand, Sebastian looked concerned.

"S-Stop laughing, you idiot! I am so going to kill you!" Cagalli shrieked again as she struggled against the dog. "Get this dog off me!"

Athrun clutched his stomach as he tried so hard to control his laughter. "Max, get off her. Come here." He told the dog who instantly got away from the blonde girl. It went bouncing like a ball to Athrun while happily wagging its tail. The midnight-haired teen smiled as he stroked the dog's chin. "Good boy." He then looked back at Cagalli. "You alright?"

Cagalli sat up panting due to all the screaming, struggling and shrieking that she did. Her cheeks are flushed which made her, in Athrun's eyes, more attractive than before. Then she glared at him. "You're asking me if I'm alright? Of course I am!" She exclaimed sarcastically. She then eyed the dog sitting beside Athrun looking at her cutely and groaned.

Athrun and Sebastian got worried. "I'll go get the first aid kit." The butler said then he left.

The midnight-haired teen went over her and knelt beside her. "Where are you hurt?" He asked worriedly as he scanned her for any injuries. He then turned to the dog that's still watching them cutely. "I told you not to hurt anyone, Max." He said sternly. The dog yelped.

"Oh, n-no…" Cagalli stuttered since Athrun is dangerously close to her. She doesn't know why but she gets disoriented when he's close. She doesn't feel like this with Alex. He looked at her again. Worry clouding his emerald orbs. "I… I'm not hurt. I just…" She looked down, blushing. "I just find your dog… cute."

Athrun was silent for a while then he smiled. He then turned to the dog. "Come here, Max." He called as he motioned for the dog to come over. It excitedly bounced towards them which made Cagalli cringed at the thought of it pouncing on her again. She subconsciously inched near Athrun because of that. Athrun who noticed it, smiled softly as he wrapped his left arm around her waist to assure her that it's fine.

Max stopped in front of them and wagged his tail. Athrun rubbed his chin with his free hand then he turned to the girl beside him. "Come on, don't be scared. Max is harmless. He was just excited to see a new person." He encouraged.

The blonde girl reluctantly raised her hand to touch Max. Athrun held the dog's chin as she slowly placed a hand atop its head. She broke into a smile when the dog yelped happily. She then began to stroke its head.

Athrun smiled even more as he watched Cagalli petting Max. He got really surprised when Max pounced on her a while ago. It's not a bad thing because it means Max likes her. _We really do have the same taste, Max. Lol. _He thought amusedly. He then turned back to the smiling blonde girl. He likes her even more when she's smiling like this. "Say, why are you here by the way?"

Cagalli looked up at him confused for a moment before realization hit her. "Oh, shoot. Alex!" She exclaimed.

"At last, you remembered me." Alex said. He's standing at the last flight of the stairs holding a digital camera. He took a picture of Athrun and Cagalli when the two looked up. "Nice." He smiled as he looked at the picture.

That's when Cagalli realized that she's leaning on Athrun's chest and he has his arm around her. "Ahh! You pervert! Let me go!" She pushed him away as she scrambled to her feet. And by the way her cheeks feel so hot, she knew she's blushing furiously.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "I'm the pervert again. You suddenly clung onto me a while ago." He said and he watched, silently amused, as she blushed even more. If that was possible. He shrugged then left with Max following him.

Cagalli doesn't understand it but she suddenly felt sad as she watch Athrun walk away. _You know, you should apologize. _A voice in her head said. She shook her head to stop her thoughts.

Alex noticed her actions. He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Where's Athrun?" Cagalli asked when the midnight-haired teen was nowhere to be found at the cafeteria during lunchtime.<p>

Everyone looked at her with an inscrutable expression on their faces. "Why are you looking for him, baby sister?" Kira asked suspiciously.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the endearment. Alex, who knows what Cagalli's plan is, coughed awkwardly. "Uhm, I think he's at the soccer field. They have practice now because it's semi-finals tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alex!" With that, Cagalli grabbed the paper bag she placed on the table a while ago and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Kira asked.

Alex shrugged as he continues to eat. "Beats me." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I wanna know what you think and what you expect to happen in this fic. Thanks! :D<strong>

**`KOICHII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuteshe:**** Athrun knows Cagalli for a long time already though she doesn't know about it. Hehe. Okay, I'll ask the others, too, if they want Athrun and Alex to be rivals. Teehee.**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** My favorite position, actually. Hahaha. Athrun is really possessive and it just adds up to his appeal, don't you agree? I love giving hints. It makes people intrigued? I guess. LOL.**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Well, in my original story, Alex is sort of the matchmaker for AsuCaga but its AsuCaga mostly who's the matchmaker for him and some girl. LOL. Anyways, I have to change it. Seems like you all want to have Athrun and Alex as rivals over Cagalli. XDD**

**Rashe:**** I really hope that I don't lose that momentum. It's really tricky. LOL. You update your fic, too! XD**

**Dazzling-Sachiko:**** Yes. An equally handsome twin. Girls would surely die now. Not just faint. LOL!**

**A/N: Actually, I got the idea of Athrun having a twin from a certain Code Geass fic where Lelouch has a twin. His name's Zero. Yeah. HAHA. And they're rivals over Suzaku! Yay! So I'm a big yaoi fan. LOL.**

**Anyways, how about you guys decide? Should I have Athrun and Alex as rivals or not? Please let me know! I won't update after this one until I get some clear decision from you. Thanks! XDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>I Got You<strong>

As expected, several girls are again watching the soccer team practice that noon. Most of them are eating their lunch there so they could see their favorite boys play. And from Cagalli's observation, most of the girls there are Athrun's fangirls. She shook her head and settled on an empty part of the bleachers, away from every screaming fangirl for fear that their germs might affect her, too. _They're disgusting. Going all gaga over a guy. _She thought irritably. She looked at the field and saw the midnight-haired teen having a one on one game with Miguel Aiman. _They look so serious._

If only she knew what started it all.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Athrun was busy tying his shoelace when Miguel approached him.**_

"_**Hey, Athrun, does Cagalli have a boyfriend already?" The blonde boy directly asked. Obviously, he has been smitten by Cagalli's charm.**_

_**Athrun frowned but he didn't let his captain see it. "No. Why?"**_

_**Miguel grinned. "Good. I plan on courting her. She's so hot." He said dreamily as he began to fantasize the blonde girl in a way that would have Kira kill him if the brunette knew.**_

_**Athrun's frown deepened and this time, he didn't bother hiding it. "You can't." He said as he stood up.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**I said, you can't court her."**_

_**Miguel frowned this time. "And why is that?"**_

"_**Because I said so." The midnight-haired teen replied plainly as he stared directly at the blonde captain. He knew he sound so arrogant but he doesn't care. He doesn't fancy the idea of Cagalli going out with Miguel. Or with any man for that matter.  
><strong>_

_**The blonde looked confused for a moment then he grinned. "You like her, too, don't you?" He asked but Athrun didn't answer. He just continue to stare at him. "How about a one on one? If you win, I will forget my plan on pursuing her." He suggested. "But if I win, don't go near her again."**_

_**Athrun was still silent for another moment then he nodded. "Deal."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I wish Miguel would win. I mean, I hate to see him with that girl but I would hate it even more if Athrun-sama and that girl would be together." A girl near Cagalli told her friend.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at what she'd heard. _They're fighting over a girl? _Then suddenly and unexpectedly, a small ache shot through her heart at the thought of Athrun liking someone that is not her. She froze at that thought. _No! I'm not falling for him! _She frantically mused. _But I want Miguel to win._

If she only knew who that girl is. Maybe she would reconsider her wish.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Cagalli, Athrun noticed her sitting on the part of the bleachers where only a few people are. It also didn't miss his coordinator eyes when her expression changed from being neutral to being sad. <em>What's wrong with her?<em>

And because he got distracted, Miguel was able to steal the ball from him. "You're easily distracted, Athrun." He said as he ran off. "I'll win!" With that, he kicked the ball towards the goal.

_No! _Athrun screamed in his mind as he instantly moved. He couldn't afford to lose. He couldn't bear to stay away from Cagalli and watch Miguel snatch her away. _No way. _He used his body to stop the ball for he knew it would be useless to block it with just his leg. It hit him hard on the stomach but he didn't even wince. He knew that it would bruise later. "I won't let you win, Miguel." With that, he kicked the ball hard. It went straight onto the goal on the opposite side.

Athrun's fangirls both cheered and cried. Cheered because the midnight-haired teen is excellent and cried because he won the deal. He just shrugged at their reactions.

Miguel came over him. "You're really an excellent player, Athrun. It's an honor to lose to you." He said as he extended his hand to the midnight-haired teen.

Athrun nodded as he shook hands with Miguel. "It's an honor to play with you, Captain."

Miguel chuckled. "And because I lost, I'll honor the deal. I won't move on Cagalli anymore." He said sincerely. "We'll be having our lunchbreak for an hour. Be sure to come back later for practice and goodluck to you and Cagalli." He winked then he left.

Athrun stared at Miguel's retreating figure then he turned to where Cagalli is. He frowned when he found her gone. He sighed. _Stupid, Athrun. You went on a deal with Miguel without even knowing what she feels for you. _His mind scolded.

"Hey Zala, nice game back there huh." A familiar voice spoke behind Athrun which made his heart skip. He turned around and saw the subject of his affection standing a few feet from him holding a paper bag. How she got there, he doesn't know and he doesn't care. All that matters is that she's there. "What are you- HEY!" She exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly pounced on her and hugged her tight. "You idiot! What's your problem?" She shrieked as she tried to hide her blush. She can feel everyone is looking at them now.

He looked at her as he grinned happily. He doesn't know what she feels for him but he's happy that she's with him now. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

She snorted as she ignored that ache in her heart. _Of course he is happy. _"Duh. Let go of me, will you? Your fangirls are so going to murder me." She said as she tried pushing him away. "Or maybe they're murdering me now."

Athrun chuckled but he didn't let her go. "Don't worry, I won't let them touch you. I will protect you." He whispered in her ear which made her blush again. He smiled once more. "Why are you here, by the way? Aren't you supposed to be having lunch?" He asked as an afterthought. Then his expression went mischievous. "Or maybe you miss me already, ne?"

"Shut up." Cagalli snapped as she pushed him away. "I'm here because…" She blushed once more. "I want to give you this." With that, she handed him the paper bag.

Athrun looked at the paper bag and accepted it without any questions. His eyes then widened when he saw what's inside. "Why?" He asked as he looked back at the blushing blonde in front of him.

Cagalli blushed even more as she looked away. "I know I've been mean to you a couple of times and I want to make amends for that. That is a peace offering. Sorry for calling you a pervert." She murmured.

Athrun stared at her for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what she has just said. Then he broke into another cute boyish grin which made Cagalli's heart skip another beat. "Don't worry about it. Past is past. Let's start anew." He then extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you."

And Cagalli couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Nice to meet you, too, Athrun Zala." She said as they shook hands.

* * *

><p>"Mmm… you cook well." Athrun murmured as he chewed. The peace offering Cagalli gave him was a bentou. She learned from Alex that Athrun loves a bentou so much so she decided to make him one.<p>

She smiled as she leaned against the tree trunk. They're now at the back of the school, under the only Sakura tree facing the lake, having lunch. Or more likely, Athrun is having lunch. "I know. Kira and Alex just love my cooking very much." She said proudly.

"I envy them. They were able to eat delicious food for how many years while I just had fastfoods." Athrun said with a small frown on his handsome face. He then smiled when Cagalli laughed. He then offered the bentou to her. "Have some. I think you haven't taken your lunch yet."

Cagalli shook her head vigorously. This boy's so sharp! She only made one bentou because she thought he would be at the cafeteria and she planned to just buy lunch there. She never thought he has practice today. "Ehh, I'm not hung-" She stopped talking when her stomach suddenly growled rather audibly. She blushed.

Athrun chuckled amusedly. "I thought so. Here." He raised the chopsticks to her mouth and tried to feed her. "Come on, open your mouth." She blushed even more as she obeyed him and accepted the food. The midnight-haired boy grinned.

* * *

><p>Due to what happened that noon, Athrun got very cheerful throughout the whole day. Kira, Dearka and Yzak wondered about his actions but he just shrugged them off. He's so happy that he and Cagalli are friends now. Even Sebastian got curious of his aura. Max must've felt it, too, because he got livelier than ever.<p>

"What are you doing, young master?" The head butler asked when Athrun walked into the kitchen, followed by a bouncing Max, and raided the fridge.

"I'm getting ice. I need an icepack." Athrun said as he fixed what he needs. Just as he expected, the part of his stomach where the soccer ball hit him had bruised over.

"What happened? Are you hurt, young master?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

Athrun smiled at the worried butler. "Just got a bruise from soccer practice, Sebastian. Don't worry." He said. He got the ice pack and left the kitchen. He was on the living room when the phone there suddenly rang. Because no one else is there except him, he answered it. "Hello, Zala residence." He greeted as he raised his shirt slightly and placed the ice pack over the bruise. He winced at the sudden cold.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" A familiar girl's voice asked worriedly on the opposite line. Obviously, she heard him wince a while ago.

Athrun's heart jumped. "Cagalli?" He asked. Hell, he felt something when she mentioned his name. It warmed him to no end. Damn, it felt good.

"Yep, it's me. What happened? Is everything alright?"

Athrun's heart began pumping mad at the concern she's showing. "Yeah. Everything's okay. I was just tending to a bruise." He said as he flopped down on the couch while dabbing the bruise on his stomach with the ice pack.

"Bruise?" Cagalli's voice got anxious even more or was it just his imagination? "What happened?"

He sighed. "Long story. Don't worry, I'm fine. Seriously." He assured her. Then it hit him. "Hey, how did you know it's me and not Alex?" He asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I recognize you? You and Alex don't have the same voice." Cagalli said with a tone that made her sound like she's talking to a five-year-old kid and not to Athrun.

The midnight-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Different? How come?" Cagalli is the only one who knows them apart just with their voice**[1]**. Everyone just gets confused at the two of them.

Cagalli pursed her lips thoughtfully before answering. "Well, Alex's voice is masculine alright but there's a pitch. Yours, your voice is deep and husky." She said as faint blushes painted her cheeks.

Athrun smiled. Though he couldn't see her, he could tell that she's blushing right now. "That's good. At least, there's one who can tell us apart just with our voices." He said amusedly. "And may I ask why you're calling?"

"Oh." She mumbled when she remembered it. She really forgets everything when it comes to Athrun. _I'm not falling for him. _"Can I talk to Alex? He's not answering his phone. Maybe he misplaced it again."

"I'm sorry but Alex is already asleep. And you know him when he's asleep. It's so hard to wake him up." Athrun said. "How about you leave a message and I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Oh, nevermind." Cagalli said, disappointment lacing her voice. "Thanks anyways, Athrun. Bye." She began to hang up.

"Cagalli, wait!" Athrun exclaimed before the blonde girl could completely hang up. "Is there any problem? Can I help?" He asked. He never got jealous of his twin until now. Albeit he and Cagalli are already friends, Alex and her are still closer.

"Uhh… no, it's okay, Athrun. I don't want to bother you."

Athrun frowned slightly. Now he's really jealous of Alex. How can he not help the most special girl in his life when he wants to? And how come Alex always gets to see her vulnerable side and he doesn't? "No, it's fine really. We're friends, right? I want to help." He insisted.

Cagalli hesitated for a while then she finally relented. "By any chance, do you know something about computers?" She asked. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's done." Athrun said as the computer started to function back normally. As it turned out, Cagalli's computer broke. A virus penetrated it and she cannot use it. Alex knows something about computers but as you can remember, he's asleep already so Athrun offered to help.<p>

She walked towards him and took a peek on the screen through his shoulder. "Wow. You've managed to fix it in 5 minutes. You're better than Alex. How did you do it?"

Athrun grinned as he shrugged. She just said he's better than Alex. "I guess that's my talent?" He chuckled when she pouted.

She smiled. "Anyways, thanks for helping. I've got to finish a paper and I wouldn't know what to do if this computer never got fixed."

Athrun was about to reply to her when suddenly, someone buzzed on the computer. The two teens looked at the screen. It was a request for web cam use. Someone wants to have a video chat with Cagalli. He raised an eyebrow while she grimaced. "Just ignore him. That guy is so annoying." She said as she reached out on the mouse to close the window.

"Do you know him?" He asked, his brows twitching.

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah. He's your classmate, Yuuna Roma Seiran." She said then she frowned again when the computer buzzed once more. "Idiot."

"Why don't I get rid of him for you?" He suggested as he reached out to the mouse. He's really itching to beat the daylights out of that Seiran guy. The purple-haired freak had irritated him since his first day. He's mad that Athrun became so popular to the girls within just a week. _I'd really love to beat you into a pulp. _He thought darkly.

"Let me watch." Cagalli said as she scrambled onto Athrun's lap. She ended sitting in front of him and in between his legs.

Athrun felt his breath hitch as he looked at the girl in front of him. Does she know her effect on him? He smiled at the intimacy of their position. "Okay…" He murmured as he leaned forward and clicked a button to accept the request. At the process of doing it, his chest pressed against her back which made her blush slightly.

"I wonder-" Words ceased to flow out of Cagalli's mouth and her eyes widened when she saw what's happening on the other end.

It was really Athrun's classmate, Yuuna Roma Seiran. It's not surprising for Cagalli had told him who's on the other line already. What really surprised the both of them and ticked him off is the fact that Yuuna is at the process of stripping his boxers in front of the cam. _Bloody buggering hell. _He instantly pulled Cagalli to his chest. She in turn buried her face there so as not to see it further. He gritted his teeth as he reached out to close the window. "You alright?" He asked after a minute.

Cagalli nodded as she gritted her teeth, too. "Is that bastard trying to striptease in front of me?" She shrieked but her voice was muffled against his shirt. "I'll kill him!"

Athrun stroke Cagalli's hair to calm her down. He couldn't blame her for feeling like that. He himself would want to strangle Yuuna, too. "I'll do it for you." He offered.

The blonde girl shook her head. She's still fuming and she's completely unaware of herself snuggling into Athrun. "I'll do it. I will gut him out." She muttered. "Guys like him are really annoying. Pervert. They just pursue me because they want to take me to bed."

She got Athrun's undivided attention because of that. "Who wants to take you to bed?" He asked ominously.

"Oh, a former student at Archangel High. He courted me but when I rejected him, he tried to rape me. Good thing Alex arrived and saved me. I never regretted it when he beat the guy into a pulp. He deserved it. The next day, he dropped out of school because Kira almost killed him."

Athrun clenched his fist at her story. He feels sorry that Kira wasn't able to kill the guy. _I would've helped him if I was there. _He mused. He's proud of Alex for beating the guy. _I owe him one. _Nobody messes up with Cagalli and gets away with it alive. "Are there still guys threatening you like that?" He asked.

Cagalli shook her head. "No. After what Alex and Kira did, nobody dared to get bold. They would just send me love letters or stalk me."

Athrun sighed which made her look up at him. He looked at her, too. "What?"

She looked at him closely. "You don't look like Alex." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] It's sort of like Haruhi Fujioka of Ouran High School Host Club. She can tell who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. I love Ouran, too! I like the Hitachiin twins but I love and adore Mitsukuni (Hunny-senpai).<strong>

**Okay, you vote what you want to have in this story. Athrun-Cagalli-Alex love triangle or nothing at all? Thanks! I'll be waiting.**

**`KOICHII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since all of you guys wanted to have a love triangle, well, who am I to say no? LOL. Anyways, let's see what happens between Athrun, Cagalli and Alex.**

**A/N: This is fanfiction so everything is possible. Well, except for Cagalli to end up with anyone else but Athrun. (~*3*)~**

* * *

><p>"<em>The greatest love story ever told is your own."<em>

_~Letters to Juliet_

* * *

><p><strong>I Got You<strong>

_**A five-year-old blonde girl is watching a chick flick in the family room of her house when someone sat beside her.**_

"_**You're watching that again? Why do you want that movie?" A blue-haired boy asked. He got bored at home so he decided to come to her house to play with her and Kira but the brunette is nowhere to be found. He only found her watching some, according to him, cheesy and sappy movie.**_

_**She pouted. She's watching the movie 'Letters to Juliet'. It's the story of a girl finding a hidden letter in Juliet Capulet's house in Verona, Italy. Yes, it is the setting of the most famous Shakespearean novel, 'Romeo and Juliet'. The letter was written 50 years ago by a girl named Claire who had a very complicated love story about a long lost love but it was left there hidden. The main character of the movie, Sophie, found it and decided to reply to Claire. The two began to interact and one day, Claire, along with her very reluctant grandson, Charlie, went to Verona, Italy and met Sophie. Together, the three of them set off to find Claire's long lost love. The story's sort of complicated for a five-year-old like her but she likes it. She finds it tear-jerking. "I like it. It's so romantic so back off."**_

_**The boy raised an eyebrow. He looked at the screen. It now shows the leading man and the girl kissing each other. "The best love story ever told is your own." He murmured as he read the caption from the DVD case. He then turned to the girl beside him. "Have you ever kissed someone, Cagalli?" He asked curiously.**_

_**Little Cagalli shook her head while her eyes are still glued to the television. "I don't dream of kissing someone."**_

_**The boy frowned. "Really?" He suddenly cupped her cheek, leaned onto her then kissed her full on the mouth.**_

_**The girl was shocked. Before she knew it, the kiss had ended. She looked at him with wide eyes. He just stole her first kiss! "Y-You…"**_

"_**Well, I suppose you'll dream of kissing me again, ne?" She blushed furiously. He smirked then he stood up. "Don't be shy to approach me if you want another kiss." He said and then he walked away.**_

"_**H-Hey, A-"**_

-1, 2, 3, 4… (Matryoshka**[1]** song suddenly filled the room in full volume.)

"What the-" Cagalli grumbled as her phone rang thus pulling her away from her oh-so-wonderful dream. She frowned when she remembered it and a light blush began to creep on her cheeks. She just dreamt of her first kiss! She glared at her phone beside her and got it. "What?" She demanded irritably the moment she answered.

"And good morning to you, too." Athrun greeted on the opposite line. "Get up now, sleepyhead."

Cagalli groaned as she rolled onto the bed. She's not really a morning person. She tends to sleep until one in the afternoon if left alone. "What do you want, Zala? I want to sleep again so spill it out." She said irritably but a small smile showed up on her face when she remembered her boldness of getting so close to him last night.

"Well, today is the semi-finals for the inter-high soccer tournament. Will you watch?" Athrun asked. "Cagalli pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" He whined cutely.

The blonde girl groaned again. She really finds it difficult to say no to him. But still, she wanted to sleep again. "Athrun, I-"

"ATHRUN-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME, ATHRUN-KUN!"

Athrun audibly winced while Cagalli frowned. She could hear his fangirls clearly. _Now, Cagalli, go there. Don't let those bitches have all the fun._ Her mind told her. She groaned silently. "Athrun?" She whispered.

"Yes?" Athrun replied in the same soft voice.

"Where is the tournament being held?" She asked. Athrun smiled.

* * *

><p>As expected, Athrun's team won in the semi-finals so they'll be the one going to the finals. And also, Athrun was hailed as the best player of the game which resulted to his fangirls screaming and fainting in joy.<p>

"Okay, 1… 2… 3… say cheese!" Cagalli said as she took a group picture of the soccer team. Luckily, she brought her camera. "Okay, another pose. Let's do wacky!" She urged and the boys eagerly complied with all of them making funny faces. She laughed as she took another shot of them. "Congratulations!"

"Athrun, how about a picture with her!" Miguel exclaimed. And before the midnight-haired teen could react, he was pushed towards the blushing Cagalli. The blonde captain then grabbed the camera from her. "Hey, you two are so stiff. That's pretty boring. Put your arm around her." He commanded seriously.

"What!" Athrun and Cagalli both exclaimed, their faces already apple red. They were about to protest but seeing the evil look on Miguel's face, they decided to shut up and obey him. _Scary guy. _Athrun placed his arm around Cagalli's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He heaved a deep breath thus inhaling the scent of the blonde girl's hair. She smells of strawberry.

On the other hand, Cagalli blushed even more at the contact. She could feel her heart pumping mad that she thought it would burst any minute now. She could feel the small of her back pressing against Athrun's chest. Like him, her nose was filled with his smell. The scent of sweat and his cologne made a pleasant combination. She fought the strong urge to close her eyes and bury her face into his shirt.

Miguel smiled at the two. "Smile!" He cheered.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at the camera and both smiled. They heaved a sigh of relief when it was done. "Sorry about that." The midnight-haired teen apologized. "Miguel is really like that."

"No, it's alright." Cagalli said with a smile. "Congratulations for being the best player."

"Don't I deserve a prize?" Athrun asked.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss!" He instantly answered. He laughed when she hit him on the shoulder while blushing furiously. "Okay, just joking." He said halfheartedly. "Though I wouldn't mind if you give me one." He raised both of his hands in surrender when she clenched her fist. "Joking, really. How about touring me around Orb? It's been a long time since I set foot here."

She looked up at him. "How old are you when you left for PLANT?"

"I was seven that time. I got accepted at the most prestigious school in the PLANTs and I thought it's too good to give up so I went there." He said as they walked out of the stadium towards the garage where his car is.

"If it's the best school in the PLANTs, why did you transfer here?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Athrun shrugged as he opened unlocked his car. "I have some unfinished business here." He said mysteriously. He smiled at her when she looked at him with a confused expression. "Why don't you wait inside the car? I'll just take a shower. Give me five." When she nodded, he swiftly ran towards the locker room.

Cagalli got inside the red Lamborghini and decided to play some music. She realized that Athrun's iPod is connected to the car so the music bounced off the four corners of the vehicle. She grinned when one of her favorite song, _Crazy for This Girl_ by Evan and Jaron, began to play. "Cool." She leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes as she listened to the song.

* * *

><p><em>Would you look at her, she looks at me<em>

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

Athrun watched as Cagalli sang along with the song playing out of his iPod. He smiled when he heard her voice. She's got the cutest voice he's ever heard. He continue to look at her, unaware of his emerald orbs softening. He went into the open window of the passenger side and leaned on there with his arms folded.

On the other hand, Cagalli went on singing along with the song. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice Athrun leaning over the window. But after a few moments, she began to have that prickling feeling that someone's staring at her. Her amber eyes opened and she found herself staring at an amused pair of emerald orbs. She screamed in surprise when she saw him. "Ahhh!" He laughed as she clutched her chest. "Idiot. Don't scare me like that." She snapped.

"Sorry." Athrun said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "Anyways, you've got a very cute voice." He added which made her blush. He smiled. "How about lunch first? I'm starving already."

Cagalli nodded. "I know a place."

* * *

><p>Kira and Lacus were just walking around town that day. They just came from the orphanage where Lacus volunteers as a weekend tutor to the kids. "Do you want to do something?" The brunette asked the pink-haired girl.<p>

Lacus smiled. "I don't have any specific plan in mind. But I'm happy with just being you like this." She said.

Kira smiled back at his pink-haired girlfriend. He was about to speak again when something, or rather, someone caught his purple orbs. "Isn't that Cagalli and… Athrun?" His last word came out as a question. "What is she doing with him in a restaurant?" He asked much to himself. His eyes then narrowed as his overprotective brother mode began to activate. "Don't tell me they're dating?" He asked again, this time with an ominous tone in his voice.

"Kira," Lacus placed a hand on Kira's arm when the brunette was about to go into the restaurant. "Let's just see what happens, okay?" She smiled at her boyfriend which made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. "You know, I like Athrun and Cagalli better than her and Alex."

"Why?" Kira asked her curiously. "Whenever they're together, it looks like there's a war going on."

"That makes them more interesting, doesn't it?" Lacus asked with a smile. Kira was sweat dropped. She then grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Come on. Let's hide before they can see us. We have something to do now. We'll follow them!" Kira sighed as he's being dragged away.

* * *

><p>"Try this one." Cagalli said. She brought Athrun to her and Alex's favorite restaurant. She ordered kebabs for the two of them.<p>

Athrun looked at the kebab she handed him. This will be his first time to eat a food that is from the Middle East. He was about to take a bite of his food when she stopped him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Don't eat it like that." Cagalli said. She got the tube of chili sauce and squeezed the red sauce atop the kebab. "Here. It tastes great with this."

Athrun was sweat dropped. He's really not a fan of spicy foods. "Uhh…" He hesitated. He was sweat dropped even more when she pouted at him. "Okay, then." Resigned to his inevitable fate of eating the spicy kebab, he took a bite of it.

"How was it?" Cagalli asked eagerly as Athrun chewed thoughtfully.

"Hn. Fine." He mumbled. "Honestly, it's good. But I'm not really a fan of spicy foods." He grinned sheepishly at her.

She pouted at him. "Alex likes it." She muttered.

The grin on Athrun's face faded when he heard what she'd said. "Oh." He mumbled. A foreign feeling of unpleasantness began to spread on his chest. "You and Alex are really close huh." He commented dryly. He sounded annoyed but he doesn't care.

Cagalli, who's oblivious to his reaction, nodded with a smile. "Yeah. He's my bestest bestfriend." She said cheerfully. "If ever there's a word like that."

"Do you like him?" Athrun asked directly. It's better to know this early what's the real score between her and his twin brother.

She nodded. "Of course I like him. He's my bestfriend, remember?"

"No, not that. I mean like, as in the way a girl likes a boy."

"Oh." Cagalli mumbled. Then she remembered her dream that morning. She blushed furiously as she looked away.

Athrun's heart stopped when he saw her reaction. So she likes Alex. _Not me. _He thought sadly. He gave a start when he saw her waving her hand in front of his face. "Ah, I'm sorry. What's that again?" He asked weakly. He doesn't want to go out anymore. He just wants to go home and be alone. And mope. And sulk. _Oh come on, man, they're not yet a couple. You still have a chance. Make her like you. _A voice in his mind said.

"You're spacing out again." Cagalli said with a pout. She shook her head when he looked confused at her. "Maybe you're tired. Why don't we go out next time?" She suggested.

Athrun shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

"What about?"

_You. How to get you to like me and not Alex. _Athrun mused. "I was just thinking where we'll go next."

Cagalli visibly relaxed and then she smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Are they going on a date?" Kira hissed as he and Lacus followed Athrun and Cagalli on the street. The moment the two left the restaurant, they instantly went after them, but not before deciding to stay a few feet away because the midnight-haired teen has sharp senses.<p>

"Maybe." Lacus mumbled. Setting aside what she'd said a while ago, she still got surprised at how Athrun and Cagalli got along after a few weeks. Oh well, maybe that's what love can do. She smiled as she watched the couple a few feet ahead of them walking so close together. "They really look cute together." She added with a giggle.

Kira hissed again. He's really overprotective of his sister. He knows no friend when it comes to her, not even his own bestfriend. "No way." He muttered as he walked faster.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed as she ran towards the brunette and held his arm. "Stay back or they will see us." She warned. Cagalli would get mad for sure and who knows what she might do, not to her, but to Kira.

"But Lacus! He is taking advantage of my sister!" The brunette shouted which made several people, even Athrun and Cagalli, to look back. He covered his mouth. "Uh-oh."

Good thing Lacus swiftly pulled him behind a fruit stall so Athrun and Cagalli didn't see them. "I told you to lower your voice." She reprimanded her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Kira mumbled then he took a peek and saw the couple they were tailing turn at a corner. "Come on." He grabbed Lacus' by the wrist and pulled her with him as they continue to follow the two teens. "Where the hell are they going?" He asked, more to himself, when they saw that the two teens turned in some dimly-lit alley where a bunch of old bars are located.

"It's not safe in here." Lacus said as she looked around and saw a few men lurking in the corner looking at them. She inched a little closer to Kira.

Kira, sensing his pink-haired princess' discomfort, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He smiled softly when she looked up at him. "Don't worry, Lacus. I will protect you." He said.

Lacus smiled as she went calm due to Kira's touch. "Thanks, Kira." She replied then at the corner of her baby blue eyes, she saw Cagalli dragging Athrun inside a shabby-looking pub. "Why are they going in there?" She asked, her index finger pointed to the pub.

Kira followed her finger and he almost growled when he realized that it's some sort of a club slash motel. Motel! "I will really kill Athrun." He muttered viciously. How dare he bring his sister in a place like this. He pulled Lacus again towards the establishment where Athrun and Cagalli disappeared. _You better not touch my sister, Athrun Zala, or you're dead._

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, why-"<p>

"Ssshhh… trust me, okay? Just relax."

"What- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh, shut up, Athrun. Haven't you been in a place like this? You're already 18, for Christ's sake! You're so boring if you haven't."

"And you're 17. Underage. Come on, let's- HEY! DON'T TAKE THAT OFF!"

"I told you, shut up! Good thing the manager's my friend so we're allowed here. Just enjoy, okay?" Cagalli then went down on her knees.

"Cagalli, what are you-" Athrun groaned. "Not there. Come on. Get back here." He coaxed as he reached out to her.

She swatted his hand away. "You're such a killjoy. If you don't want to participate, then don't. Just stay put." Then with that, she dipped her head.

Athrun groaned again while closing his eyes. This isn't what he had in mind when he asked her to tour him around Orb. He never knew she's like this. "Cagalli…" He breathed as he looked down and watched her move. Goodness, the girl's so adventurous. Then his eyes widened and he sucked in a breath at what she did next. "Cagalli!"

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Lacus whispered to Kira as she and the brunette entered the dimly-lit pub. Only a few people were there and most of them are men. She tightened her hold on her boyfriend's arm when one man glared at them.<p>

"I don't know." Kira whispered back. He pulled Lacus closer to him and heaved a deep breath to calm himself. He wonders how could Athrun drag his_ innocent, little_ sister in a place like this. _He is so dead._

"Ehem." The man behind the bar counter coughed which made the two teens jumped. He frowned at the two. "What can I do for you?" He asked gruffly, his voice not that friendly at all.

"Uhm…" Kira stuttered, sweat forming on his brow as he searched for his voice. But nothing would come out of his mouth but incoherent stutters. "Err…"

"We're looking for two teenagers, kind sir." Lacus said calmly beside Kira. She smiled when the brunette looked at her surprised. "A boy and a girl. One is blonde while the other is a blue head."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And who you might be?" He asked.

"I'm the blonde's brother." Kira said, finally finding his voice. "And that blue-haired boy is my bestfriend. Former." He added, his voice dripping with acid. He would really kill Athrun for this.

"Really?" The man asked seemingly not believing him. He left the counter and approached the two teens. Kira stiffened as he pulled Lacus slightly behind him. He froze as the man peered curiously at his face. "Yeah. You do resemble her." He mumbled. "What do you say your name was?"

"Kira." The brunette replied, taking a large gulp.

"Oh, Kira. And you?" He asked, turning to Lacus.

"I'm Lacus, dear sir." The pink-haired girl replied with another calm smile. How she managed to stay calm like this, Kira doesn't know.

"And I'm George." The man said. "Much as I believe you, Kira, but Cagalli told me to not disturb her and that young lad she's with."

"WHAT!" Kira exclaimed so loudly which surprised everyone inside. "What the hell. I am so going to kill Athrun." He growled, his mind running not-so-proper images of his sister and his bestfriend. He then turned to glare at George, his purple orbs indicating that he's almost in SEED mode. "Where. Are. They."

It was George's turn to be nervous under the brown-haired teen's glare. If looks could murder, he's long dead. "Uhm… upstairs. Last door to the left."

When he heard that, Kira then pulled Lacus away. The pink-haired girl bowed in apology to George and ran with Kira upstairs. George shook his head as he went back to the bar. Something is telling him that the Kira boy is going to get into trouble.

* * *

><p>"Last door to the left huh." Kira muttered as he stormed into the second floor. Lacus following behind him.<p>

"Kira, don't do anything uncalled for." She warned her brown-haired boyfriend.

"Uncalled for? Don't worry, honey, I won't." The brunette replied sarcastically. Then the two of them stopped at the last door on the left. He was about to shove it open when he heard voices inside. He and Lacus froze.

"What- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh, shut up, Athrun. Haven't you been in a place like this? You're already 18, for Christ's sake!"

"And you're 17. Underage. Come on, let's- HEY! DON'T TAKE THAT OFF!"

Kira's brow twitched while Lacus gasped silently. The two teens couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"I told you, shut up! Good thing the manager's my friend so we're allowed here. Just enjoy, okay?"

"Cagalli, what are you-" Athrun groaned. "Not there. Come on. Get back here."

"You're such a killjoy. If you don't want to participate, then don't. Just stay put."

It became silent for a while then Kira and Lacus heard Athrun groan. Kira went pale. "Cagalli…" He breathed and gasped. "Cagalli!"

"That's it." Kira muttered then without any further ado, he shoved through the door. His purple orbs widened at what he saw. "Holy shit." He cursed. Lacus who went after him gasped audibly.

"Umm… what's going on here?" The pink-haired girl asked softly, obviously confused as to why Athrun is sitting on the window ledge and looking like he's ready to jump out while Cagalli's nowhere in sight.

The midnight-haired teen looked back at them surprised. "Err… you see…"

"Athrun! Come here!" Cagalli shouted from somewhere out of the window.

Athrun scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly to Kira and Lacus gaping at him. "Sorry, guys. Gonna catch up with you later." And with that, he jumped out of the window.

Kira and Lacus' eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, now, what happened?<strong>

**That was inspired by the movie 'Rio'. Yeah. :D**

**[1] Matryoshka is a Vocaloid song sung by Miku Hatsune and Gumi. It's my current ringtone. Lol.**

**Sorry for the late update!  
><strong>

**`KOICHII**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A close friend and a senpai back in college just recently died because of Dengue. Everything was so sudden. The night before she died, we received a text asking for a type A blood then the next day, we found out she's gone. Tsk. I don't know what to think. I felt sad. She's the only 2****nd**** year who made me comfortable when I was just a freshman back then.**

**I wish for her to rest in peace.**

**Sorry, I'm babbling. Okay, on to the story! I know I've kept this for so long. XD The chapter contains scenes that is a product of my very colorful imagination. It's not about 'H' though. Sadly. Lol.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies."<em>

_~Elizabeth Bowen_

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Got You<span>**_  
><em>

"What took you so long?" Cagalli asked impatiently when Athrun landed beside her with a soft thud. "Oh, never mind. Come." With that, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him away.

"Hey! Slow down, will you? We might fall!" Athrun yelled but he let himself get dragged away. But still, he kept eyes on his right side. Why? It's because they're running on a very steep area just outside the pub's room. He groaned silently. Leave it to Cagalli for doing unexpected things.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**What are we doing here?" He asked when she pulled him inside a dimly-lit and cheap-looking pub. His defenses instantly went up when he realized that every man who's inside is now staring at them, especially at his blonde companion. He subconsciously pulled her closer to his side. "Cagalli, we shouldn't be here. This place is-"**_

"_**Calm down, okay?" She elbowed him playfully on the rib while giving him a smile. She then got loose from him and approached the man behind the bar staring at them intently.**_

"_**Hey!" He instantly followed her, his guard still not let down. He watched, at the corner of his eyes, the other persons in the room cautiously as he stood beside Cagalli, hovering on her like a hawk.**_

_**What happened next surprised him. Big time.**_

"_**Hello, George!" The blonde girl greeted the man behind the bar cheerfully like someone greeting an old friend that they haven't seen in ages. "How's business?"**_

_**And to his utmost surprise, the man called George, who's glaring at them the whole time, suddenly smiled. Not just the usual stretch of the lips across the face but a big, toothy smile!**_

"_**Doing good, Cagalli!" He replied, in his raspy voice. He then looked from her to Athrun who's still stiff beside her. "So, I take it, the usual?"**_

_**Cagalli nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Please don't let anyone interrupt us."**_

"_**What-" Several thoughts, those that aren't too decent, ran in Athrun's mind when he heard Cagalli and George's conversation. He blushed lightly as she dragged him upstairs. "Cagalli, why-"**_

"_**Ssshhh... trust me, okay? Just relax." She said then she pulled him inside a room. She then went to the window and raised it up, thus almost opening it fully. Then she began to climb out of it.**_

"_**What- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" He exclaimed in surprise then when he recovered, he quickly ran towards her and began pulling her back. Goodness, does this girl have suicidal tendencies?**_

"_**Oh, shut up, Athrun." She said as she got loose from him. "Haven't you been in a place like this? You're already 18, for Christ's sake! You're so boring if you haven't-"**_

"_**And you're 17. Underage. Just think of what will happen if your parents or worse, Kira, finds out we're in a place like this." He cut her off which made her frown at him. He then grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door. "Come on, let's – HEY! DON'T TAKE THAT OFF!" He yelled again when he saw her taking off her jacket thus leaving her in a plain green shirt.**_

"_**I told you, shut up!" She yelled back then she threw her jacket to him and ran towards the window. "Good thing the manager's my friend so we're allowed here. Just enjoy, okay?" She then went down on her knees to be able to fit in into the window and successfully sat on the ledge.**_

"_**Cagalli, what are you – " Athrun groaned. She's really not thinking. What if she fall down? "Not there. Come on. Get back here." He coaxed as he reached out to her.**_

_**She swatted his hand away. "You're such a killjoy. If you don't want to participate, then don't. Just stay put." With that, she dipped her head so she won't hit it against the hard wood.**_

_**Athrun groaned and raised his head to the ceiling while closing his eyes. This isn't what he had in mind when he asked her to tour him around Orb. He never thought she's like this. "Cagalli…" He breathed as he looked down and watched her move. Goodness, the girl's so adventurous. Then his eyes widened and he sucked in a breath when she suddenly jumped out of the window. "Cagalli!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Where are we really going?" He asked, his voice resigned. He knew that he couldn't leave her alone here where if you take a wrong step, you could fall down several feet to the ground. _Plus Kira and Lacus are there in the room. He would probably kill me if I go back without Cagalli._

"You'll see." The blonde girl replied with a smile. They're now walking for she seems to have realized the danger on running on platforms that are several feet above the ground. "Okay, let's climb up there." She said pointing at something ahead.

Athrun followed her pointing finger and his emerald orbs widened for the nth time that day. The platform they were walking on actually ended besides the tallest structure in Orb, which is the Haumea Temple's belfry. (Do temples have belfry? Oh well. This is fanfic.) "Huh? Climb over there? It's too high." True, the belfry is several feet taller than the two-story building they're in right now.

"Baka." Cagalli hit him on the head. "We're getting inside that window." She said as she pointed at the nearest window on the belfry where they stood now. "Then we can use the stairs in getting at the top floor."

"If you just want to show me the belfry tower, why didn't we just go to the temple and get in normally?" He asked. He's really confused. Does she love adventure this much?

"Baka." She muttered then she hit him again in the head which made him pout. She laughed. "If you must know, the belfry is off limits to everyone. Only the caretaker of the temple is allowed inside to ring the bell in special occasions."

"And what do you think will happen if they catch us?" Athrun asked the blonde girl in front of him. She's really something.

"We won't get caught." She said confidently. "I've been in here several times so no worries." She then grabbed his hand again and began pulling him closer to the edge. "We have to jump from here to that window." She said as she pointed to the nearest window to them which is a few feet away.

"You're crazy!" Athrun exclaimed. She's been doing this for several times already? What a girl, really. "We could fall!"

"Okay, fine. I'll go alone. Coward." She muttered then she poised herself to jump. She knew she can jump long enough to get a grip on the window. Then before Athrun could stop her, she jumped towards the other side (**A/N: Imagine the distance as like the one Kenshin Himura jumped on between cliffs to stop Misao from going after him**).

As she was airborne, she saw something, at the corner of her eyes, below. She looked down and saw a pink-haired girl dragging a brown-haired boy away. _Huh? Kira and Lacus? What are they doing here? _She wondered. Her question was then quickly forgotten when she realized her situation. Amber eyes widened when she realized that she jumped prematurely and wouldn't be able to hold onto anything that would prevent her fall. "Noooooooooo!" She closed her eyes tight and waited for her death to come. _Oh, please, make it fast. I don't wanna die slow and in pain!_

The next thing she knew, her body had stopped falling. She dared to open one amber eye and got surprised when she saw Athrun. His left arm was wrapped around her waist holding her protectively against him while his right hand held onto the window. She then realized that he had jumped after her to stop her from falling down and getting hurt or worse, dead. "Athrun…"

The midnight-haired teen looked at her and she could see that he's having a hard time holding on and anytime from now he'll possibly let go. "Do me a favor, Cagalli. Climb on my back and get up the window." He said.

"B-But…"

"Come on! I don't think I can hold on any longer!" He yelled which gave her a start. Then her amber orbs fired up and she nodded. No way she would let the two of them get hurt. She would do everything that she can to help.

Because of her light build, she's quite agile. She was able to shift from his arms onto his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held on the window ledge with both hands now. She then climb up higher and stepped onto his shoulders before finally making it safely inside the belfry. "Athrun!" She called as she held his hand and she helped him pull himself up and inside.

The two teens both dropped onto the floor panting hard. "Silly girl. Are you trying to kill us?" Athrun asked as he sprawled on the floor like a starfish.

"Sorry! I got distracted." Cagalli said apologetically. "It was the first time that something like that happened." She bowed several times beside Athrun.

Athrun turned his head to look at her. Then he smiled as he patted her blonde head. She looked at him warily. "I'll forgive you, alright. In one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't come again in here without me." He said, his emerald orbs piercing her amber ones deeply.

Cagalli fought the urge to blush but lost against it. She nodded meekly at him, her fiery personality momentarily quelled due to what happened a while ago. "Okay."

Athrun's smile widened then he got up and held his hand to her. She looked up at him questioningly. "You have something to show me, right?" He asked.

She was speechless for a while then smiled as she nodded cheerfully at him. "Yep!" She replied then she accepted his hand. He pulled her up effortlessly then the two of them went to the stairs hand in hand. "Athrun, thank you."

Athrun smiled again. "Anytime, princess."

* * *

><p>"Wow…"<p>

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow…"

-SMACK!

"Oww! What was that for?" Athrun asked as he rubbed the back of his head that Cagalli hit. They're now at the highest part of the belfry and standing over the window looking at the whole of Orb.

She glared at him. "You weren't listening, you idiot." She snapped. "So, what do you think about this?" She asked again as she motioned to the scenery outside.

"It's cool! Totally, superbly cool!" The midnight-haired teen exclaimed, his mouth curved into a happy smile. He looked around Orb. From his position, he could see the town, the port and the sea. On the other window, he could see the forest, mountain and farmlands. Heck, the belfry gives him a great view of Orb.

Cagalli smiled at the awed look on Athrun's face. She stretched her arms upward and closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "It's just too bad that not everyone can see this though."

Athrun turned to look at Cagalli. She had a peaceful expression on her face as she let the cool wind caress her soft skin and her golden tresses. _She's beautiful. _He mused, another slow smile gracing his face. "How did you discover this place?" He asked.

"Oh, when father went here to talk with the high priest, I snucked out and the old caretaker showed this place to me. I was seven that time. After that, the old caretaker would always let me in but when he died, the new caretaker wouldn't let me in here. He's so strict." She explained. "Then when I befriended George, he showed me some way to get in here."

Athrun was sweat dropped. "It sure is a unique way." He mumbled. "And how did you come to know George?" He asked again. "It's unlikely for a school girl like you to know places like that unless…" His voice trailed off and he went pale. "Cagalli, don't tell me…"

Cagalli smacked him on the head again. "Idiot! What a dirty mind you have. I met George once when he saved me from some stalker of mine. We became friends from then on. He looks scary but the man's really a doll."

Athrun cringed at the thought of George being a doll. He shook his head furiously to stop the flow of his thoughts. "Have you brought someone here with you already?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded cheerfully and his heart fell. He was expecting her to answer no. He was expecting that he would be the first. _And the only._

"Oh, who-"

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? It's you of course!"

He blinked. "Me?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is the first time I brought someone here. Kira and Alex doesn't even know about this place." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

That brought a smile to Athrun's gorgeous face. There's one thing that he's had an advantage over Alex now. However, his inner celebration was short-lived when a thought struck him. "Are you going to bring Alex over here?"

Cagalli instantly shook her head. "Nope. This is my secret place." She said.

"But I knew about it, too."

"Well, in that case, it'll be our secret place." She said with a cute smile.

Athrun smiled again. "_Our _secret place? I like think I like that."

* * *

><p>-1, 2, 3, 4… (The Matryoshka ringtone again)<p>

Athrun glanced at Cagalli as the blonde girl pulled out her ringing phone from her pocket. Then his mood dropped when he realized who's calling. "Alex? Why?"

"Where are you?" Alex asked on the opposite line. "I'm here at AA Café. Meet me here. I'm bored."

"Okay!" She agreed. "See you!" She then hung up and turned to Athrun who's scowling a little. "Is something the matter, Athrun?"

Athrun shook his head as he forced a smile. "No, everything's fine." He lied. "Was that Alex?"

She nodded. "Yep. He wants to meet with me at our favorite café." She said, failing to notice that Athrun's scowl had deepened. "You wanna come? It's the best café in Orb. It's part of your tour." She grinned at him.

"Sure!" The midnight-haired teen quickly agreed. No way in hell that he would let Cagalli be alone with Alex and he's got to tour Orb. Kill two birds in one stone. _Yes, brilliant idea._

If only he knew what would happen once they arrive at the café, he would've declined her invitation.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Cagalli called cheerfully when she spotted her bestfriend the moment she and Athrun arrive at AA Café. He's seated at the corner beside the glass window quietly sipping a cappuccino.<p>

The boy looked up and smiled at the two of them. "I didn't know you were coming, Athrun." He said as Cagalli sat beside him.

Athrun shrugged as he took a seat opposite the two. He slumped on his chair lazily. "Cagalli watched the game and toured me around Orb." He said though they only went to one place.

"Oh." Alex drawled as Cagalli scanned the menu. He knew what she would order. And he was right when she turned to the waitress and ordered a huge bowl of banana split sundae. "So, how do you find Orb after several years of being gone?"

Athrun smiled as he stared at the blonde girl beside his twin who's scanning the menu once again. "Beautiful." He murmured, his cold emerald orbs unconsciously softening.

And it didn't miss Alex's eyes. Between the two of them, Athrun is the one who got Patrick Zala's cold personality. He's too cool, too polite and not really sociable. He, on the other hand, took up from their mother, Lenore. Her warm attitude and passionate mind that he inherited helped him a lot in becoming a great painter.

And Athrun rarely warms up to anyone, especially females. He knew his twin hated them for they're always throwing themselves at him. So it really surprised him when he saw Athrun with Cagalli a while ago. And the softening of his expression just escalated the surprise and began rousing up suspicion from the older twin. _Does he like her?_

Or maybe not.

"Athrun, try this one." Cagalli said as the waitress brought their orders. As it turned out, she ordered for him. She pushed a glass of strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce and marshmallows to him. "That's one of their best sellers here."

"Hn." Athrun stared at the glass in front of him for a moment then he shook his head. "Sorry, Cagalli. I don't like sweets. Actually, I'd rather have this coffee." He pointed at coffee number three on the menu and the waitress nodded then left. He turned to his companions and saw a frowning blonde. "Something wrong?"

"Why don't you like it? It's good!" Cagalli exclaimed. She's really surprised that someone doesn't want to eat the ice cream.

"Sorry. Cannot do." Athrun said.

She pouted at him and was ready to argue again when Alex got the glass of strawberry ice cream and fed her with it. "Why don't you eat it? I know you like this one, too."

Cagalli swallowed the cold sweet cream then she smiled at Alex. "Yeah! It's Athrun's loss if he won't eat this." She said. She was about to get the spoon from Alex but the boy refused to give it to her. She looked at him confusedly.

"I'll feed you, milady." The blue-haired boy said with a gorgeous smile that sent every female in the room, even Cagalli, to blush. He then got another spoonful of ice cream and raised it to her mouth. "Say 'ahh'."

Though blushing, Cagalli opened her mouth and accepted the treat. She then smiled sweetly at Alex. "Alex, you're so cute." She said as she pinched his cheek.

On the other hand, Athrun watched the two with a dark scowl on his face. How dare Alex flirt with his Cagalli. He clenched his fist under the table as his twin wiped the stain on Cagalli's cheek intimately. _What the heck. _He suddenly had the urge to pull her away from his brother and hold her securely in his arms, never letting go. _She's mine._ He thought possessively. He gritted his teeth and his expression grew darker when he heard Cagalli call Alex cute.

Is he really jealous?

Alex, seeing Athrun's reaction, grinned. Then he suddenly had an idea. "Cags," He called sweetly to the blonde girl who's busy eating the banana split sundae now. He smiled when she turned to look at him curiously. He cupped her face and leaned in closer to her until his lips touched her soft cheek. "You're cute, too." He told the already blushing girl. He then glanced at Athrun out of the corner of his eye and saw him clenching his fist tight. _Jealous, ne, Asu-chan?_

Athrun had enough. He stood up which made Cagalli look up at him. "Sorry, I have to go ahead." He said, in a cold monotonous voice that had Cagalli frowning. He needed to get away from the two before his emotions betray him and would lead him to do something that he would regret later. Then without letting Alex and Cagalli reply, he left the café.

"What happened to him?" Cagalli asked innocently as she stared at the door where Athrun went out. She suddenly felt sad as she watched him walk away.

Alex shrugged as he leaned back on his seat. He never thought that his twin feels something as strong as this for Cagalli. "Beats me." He said. "By the way, Cags, I just have to remind you of our date tomorrow."

The blonde girl looked up at him then she grinned. "Of course. I don't forget important things like that, Alex. So where to now?"

"At the park on the west side. I haven't been there yet." Alex replied. "Dress up nicely, okay?" He said as he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she tried to get loose from him. "How dare you insult my outfit!" She yelled indignantly which had many heads turning to look at them. She blushed. Alex laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex and Cagalli going on a date! Hahahahahaha. Seriously? O.o?<strong>

**`KOICHII**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Been upset over something and I couldn't concentrate. Oh well, I only got an idea for this fic so I'm going to update this one. I'm babbling. Lol.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5: Cuteshe, Miyu Nanami, Dazzling-Sachiko, Mwah Z, Fate Camiswhil, Saki-Hime, C.C, PockyLovePeh, falconrukichi, cagalli erza and IgNighted. Thanks, guys! You inspire me to continue with the story and also for keeping up with me though most of the stories I write are crappy. Lol.**

**To Fate Camiswhil, you actually gave me the idea of Cagalli showing up on the Zala mansion for her and Alex's date wearing a dress! Hahaha! I just don't know if I describe the dress that's in my head right though.**

**I lost my net connection for 3 days. The maintenance company was so slow! Ugh. It took several calls (and a threat lol) for them to come and fix it. Anyways, I'm back. Yeah. I'm glad I'm back. XDDD**

**A/N: I deleted the original chapter 6 I published a few days ago and replaced it with this one. It's basically the same scenes though two characters changed. Instead of Dearka and Miriallia, it became Shinn and Stella. And Dearka and Yzak are not members of the soccer team and they're not in Orb but in PLANTs. They'll appear on later chaps. Yeah. XDDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Got You<span>  
><strong>

"Athrun…"

"…"

"Athrun…"

"…"

"Athrun…"

"…"

"ATHRUN ZALA!"

Startled, Athrun fell off the hammock where he was sleeping a while ago at the shout. He rubbed his head as he sat up on the ground. Cold and irritated emerald orbs looked up to the culprit who disturbed his sleep and his jaw dropped. "C-Cagalli?"

The blonde girl stared down at him with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Yes, it's _me._" Then she frowned when she noticed his expression. "What the hell is wrong with you, Zala? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-You're…" The midnight-haired teen stuttered. "You're wearing a dress!" He exclaimed. He'd known her to be boyish and never saw her in a dress even just once. Kira and Alex also told him that Cagalli hates dresses and would rather get killed than wear one.

But now, his brain might be playing with him or he's seeing her wearing a green strapless dress that reached just above her knees and a pair of comfortable green sandals on her cute feet. Her hair was tied into a half moon with a ribbon also in the color of green.

She looks so pretty… err, no… beautiful.

And she took his breath away.

"So?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, her hands still on her hips.

"You're beautiful." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he was rewarded when she blushed furiously. He grinned. "You're even more beautiful when you blush."

"Stop teasing me!" She exclaimed angrily. She pouted when he laughed. "Shut it, Zala."

He tried to stop himself from laughing but ended up giggling."Why are you here, by the way?"

Alex appeared at the backyard before Cagalli could answer. He's bringing a backpack with him. "Ready, Cags?" He asked. He then smiled when he saw her outfit. "You really dressed up huh."

Cagalli blushed again. "Shut up!"

Alex noticed Athrun frowning at them. He smiled to himself. "See you later then, _Asu-chan_."

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked, ignoring the fact that Alex had called him with the nickname he greatly despise.

"Cags and I are going on a date." Alex said with a smile which had Cagalli blushing again and Athrun scowling. He chuckled when she elbowed him on the ribs.

"Have fun then." Athrun said coldly then without looking at Cagalli, he turned around and went back inside the mansion.

"Why did you tell him we're going on a date?" Cagalli irritably asked Alex when they were in his car. She doesn't know why but she suddenly felt sad when she watched Athrun walk away from her. "Now he will think we're a couple!"

Alex shrugged as he began to drive. "Why does it matter to you what he thinks?" He asked. Then his expression turned teasing. "Cags, don't tell me you like Asu-chan?"

Cagalli turned seven shades brighter at the unexpected question. She couldn't look directly at Alex's teasing eyes. "Shut up, Alex! Where did you get that stupid idea?" She snapped as she crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't like him, okay? Why would I?"

"Poor Asu-chan…" Alex murmured while shaking his head.

"Why do you call him Asu-chan? He seemed not happy about it." She asked just to change the topic.

Alex smiled, knowing fully her intention, but let it pass. "It was a nickname a girl who's so obsessed with Athrun calls him when we went to PLANTs for a vacation when we were kids. Since then, he would really get annoyed if I call him that." He explained.

"Oh." Cagalli looked out of the window thinking of some pretty girl flirting with Athrun and fondly calling him Asu-chan. It suddenly irritated her. She made a face.

Alex noticed the change in her expression and smiled secretly. Seems like the feeling's mutual between his bestfriend and his twin brother. _Asu-chan's right. This will be interesting. _"We're here." He announced as he stopped the car in front of the park located on the west side of Orb. It's a newly-reconstructed park after it was destroyed by a storm several months ago.

Cagalli looked around the place. The park is now different from what she remembers it in her memory. The park is now filled with lots of Cherry Blossom trees and she thought that it's a good place to have a picnic. "Wow, this place is prettier than it once had been." She turned to her bestfriend who got out of the car and stood beside her. "You really know how to choose a beautiful place, Alex."

The blue-haired boy smiled at her. "Of course. And I always have beautiful subjects, too."

She blushed. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him then she left him and went inside the park. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Young master, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked concernedly as he and Max watched Athrun bore holes on the living room floor as he paced back and forth. "Is there something wrong?"<p>

_Yes! The girl I like and my twin brother are out on a date. _Athrun muttered grimly in his head but he smiled at Sebastian. "I'm fine, Sebastian. Just thinking of something." He said so as not to worry the family butler.

He's restless. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Alex and Cagalli are dating. Right now. _Shit. _He won't be staying at home waiting for them to come back and tell him how much they've enjoyed their date. "I'm going out, Sebastian. Tell Mom and Dad I might be back late." He grabbed his jacket and then dashed out of the living room before the butler could speak.

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?"<p>

"No."

"Is it now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Then –"

"Cags," Alex said patiently. He placed down the pencil he was holding and shifted the sketchpad on his lap and looked up to her. "This won't be done if you keep on moving and asking me that." He simply said.

Cagalli pouted. Contrary to what Athrun thinks, she and Alex are not on a date. Her blue-haired bestfriend just have to pass another project in sketching class and he asked her to model for him since she's his favorite subject. "Why are you taking so long?"

Alex sighed. "Because you're too restless. What's the matter with you today?" He asked. "Do you have to go somewhere today?"

"No." She mumbled, finding it weird that she wants to get up and go back to Athrun and explain to him that it's not really what he thinks. That she and Alex aren't dating. Then she caught herself. _Why do I have to explain to him anyway?_

"Don't worry, Cags. Just stay still and I'll promise you we finish this in no time."Alex said. Then he grinned at her. "You'll see that brother of mine again in an hour." He added with a wink. She blushed furiously.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Athrun asked again a few moments after he arrived at the largest public soccer field in Orb. Athletes would always practice there. Many would also go there either to exercise or just date.<p>

And today, Athrun was here to practice soccer.

"We're here for practice." Miguel repeated the answer he gave the midnight-haired guy a while ago.

Athrun sighed. He was just about to drive out of the gate a while ago when he received a call from Miguel telling him to come to the public soccer field for they will have a practice. He doesn't want to but thought it'll be a good distraction. It's good, yes, but still… "Why now? Don't you know it's Sunday today? _Rest day._" He said, emphasizing the last two words.

Miguel grinned as he shook his head. "It's better if you let that out in practice. It will make you feel better." He smiled knowingly when Athrun just stared at him. Then he turned to the team. "Okay, guys! Let's practice!"

* * *

><p>Cagalli and Alex were already going home when they passed by the public soccer field. "Hey, isn't that Stella?" She asked as she pointed to their blonde friend, sitting on the grass and watching the field.<p>

"Yeah." Alex stopped the car and the two of them got out and approached Stella. "Stel, what are you doing here?"

Stella gave a start and then she looked up at them. Cagalli and Alex could see the worried look on her face. "Ah, hi, Cags, Alex. Why are you two here?" She asked them back.

Alex shrugged. "We were going home when we saw you. Why are you here by the way?"

Stella bit her lip then she pointed at the field. Cagalli and Alex followed her finger and saw the soccer team of their school there. However, they're not playing but circling around something on the ground. "Miguel called for a practice a while ago. I was with Shinn so I came along." Shinn is also a member of the soccer team along with Athrun.

"What happened? What's going on with them?" Cagalli asked with a frown as she watched the coach, Mwu La Flaga, kneel on the ground.

"They were just having a friendly game a while ago when Athrun got hit by the ball. It looked like he was hit pretty hard." Stella said.

Cagalli's eyes widened when she heard it. Worry suddenly coursed through her veins. Then without thinking, she instantly ran towards the open field. "Athrun!"

* * *

><p>"Athrun, are you alright?" Mwu asked as he crouched down to get a closer look on Athrun who's lying down the grass covered field. "Shit. Your forehead's bleeding. We should take you to the doctor. Can you stand up?"<p>

The coach attempted to help Athrun but he pushed the hand away. "I'm fine, coach. No need to go to the doctor." He said as he pushed himself to stand up. His vision spun and blurred for a few moments so he closed his eyes tightly to steady himself.

"But…" Miguel tried to protest.

"I'm really fine."

"Man, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Shinn, the one who kicked the ball which hit Athrun, asked. He, and everyone, got surprised when the midnight-haired teen suddenly punched him. "What the fuck! What's that for?" He asked irritably as he massaged his jaw. It felt broken. _Geez. He's got a solid punch._

Athrun shrugged as he flexed his knuckle. "I just feel like punching you." He said, his voice not betraying his emotions. He seriously wanted to ease the anger and pain he's feeling right now. He's angry at himself for being a total fool for believing that there's still a chance for him and Cagalli. _I'm pathetic._

He seriously got relieved when Shinn punched him back. They exchanged a few good punches before their teammates stopped them.

"That's it! You two are banned from practice for three days!" Mwu angrily said. "Now go and have your bruises treated."

Athrun felt somewhat good after the stunt he and Shinn pulled. He grinned at the ruby-eyed boy who laughed at him. "We're both idiots." He said.

"We look idiots, too." They laughed again.

"Athrun!" A familiar voice shouted which made the two look back. They saw Cagalli running towards them. She instantly whacked him on the head the moment she got near. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" She angrily asked. "Now look at you! You're a mess." She then looked sharply at Shinn who tried to escape. The ruby-eyed teen froze. "And you, you're an idiot, too. You shouldn't have hit back!"

Shinn straightened his back. "Sorry, Ma'am!" He saluted her then ran away before she could snarl at him.

Cagalli scowled. She then narrowed her amber orbs at Athrun who chuckled. He grinned nervously at her. "Err… sorry?"

The blonde girl sighed. Albeit injured, Athrun still looks so gorgeous. _I wonder why I didn't feel like this with Alex to think that you two are twins._ Of course she considers Alex gorgeous, too, and she's got a huge crush on him when they were little but what she's feeling for Athrun now is different with Alex. She pinched his cheek which made him wince. "Come on, let's have you treated." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "You idiot. You worried me when I saw you injured. And you have to punch Shinn…"

Athrun didn't hear Cagalli anymore for he focused only on a particular statement she made. "You're worried about me?" He asked.

She frowned at him again. "Idiot. Who wouldn't? I don't want you to get hurt, you dolt."

The midnight-haired teen smiled sadly at her. "Ironic…" He murmured. _I'm already hurt._

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

He shook his head as he forced a smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You should be." She replied. She pulled him to where Shinn and Stella are. "Where's Alex?" She asked when she didn't see her blue-haired bestfriend around.

"He already left." Stella said as she slapped an ice pack on Shinn's bruise on the cheek. The ruby-eyed boy winced. "He told me to tell you that he went ahead. He still has to finish his project."

"Oh." Cagalli mumbled then she turned to a frowning Athrun. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Athrun smiled weakly at her. "Nothing."

She pouted at him. "Where are your things? Do you have a first aid kit?"

"I have one in my car." He said. With hands still linked, the couple went to Athrun's car.

"They really look together." Stella commented as she and Shinn followed Athrun and Cagalli's retreating form with their gazes.

Shinn smirked. "Our Cagalli is in love now, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Athrun hissed as Cagalli treated his wounds and bruises. "Take it easy, will you?"<p>

Cagalli hit him on the head. "Idiot. If you didn't hit Shinn, you wouldn't have many bruise." She snapped as she placed a plaster on the wound on his temple. Athrun frowned but didn't speak. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oi, what's the matter with you? You're acting weird." She asked curiously. Normally, Athrun would either argue with her or tease her. He's done neither today and he looks bothered.

He shook his head. "Don't mind me. I'm fine." He said. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked in surprise when she kissed his temple**[1]**. Faint blushes began to paint his cheeks at what she did.

She shrugged then she kissed the bruise on his cheek and on the corner of his mouth. "Mom would always do that to Kira and me whenever we're wounded. She said it will help take the pain away." She explained with a smile. "Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head. They almost kissed! He then smirked when an idea hit his head. "No. But my mouth, it hurts." He said as innocently as he can.

Cagalli blushed, realizing what she just did only now. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She mumbled but she surprised him again when she leaned closer to him and kissed him fully on the lips**[2]**.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but enough to take Athrun's breath away. He was breathless when she pulled away. "Ath, are you alright? You can hardly breathe**[3]**." She said worriedly.

Athrun nodded, a slow smile gracing his lips. Call him a masochist but he liked the way her kiss took his breath away**[4]**. "Yeah… I'm fine." He murmured. All the hurt he's feeling a while ago, physically and emotionally, vanished the moment she kissed him. But what does that kiss mean? "Cagalli…"

"I like you, Athrun." She said with a blush on her cheeks. She wasn't looking at him, but on her feet.

The midnight-haired teen felt his heart jump at those words. It may not be the exact words he wanted to hear from her but he's fine with it. _For now._ "I really _really _like you, too, Cagalli." He said, emphasizing the word really. He couldn't tell her what he truly feels for now fearing that it would just scare her off. And he wouldn't want that. "So, does this mean you're my girl now?"

She smiled at him, making his heart giddy with pleasure. "Asuran no baka," She said, her voice imitating the tone of her favorite anime character. "Do you still have to ask?"

Athrun smiled back at her. Things happened so fast but he doesn't give a tiny damn bit. This is probably the happiest day of his life. "I think I know the answer." Then he dipped his head and was the one who kissed her this time.

_I love you…_

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Kira practically roared, making Athrun wince when he learned about his bestfriend and his sister's relationship. "There's no way I'm letting you be with him!" He exclaimed angrily as he glared at Athrun.<p>

The midnight-haired teen was sweat dropped. Cagalli wasn't really exaggerating when she said a while ago that Kira would surely go berserk. He sighed. "Kira, I like Cagalli. Can't you give us a chance?" He asked, sounding a bit hopeful. No wonder the blonde girl's admirers keep their distance. Kira is a force to be reckoned with in his overprotective brother mode. Even his bestfriend is not excused.

The brunette glared even more at him. "No."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her brother. Sure, she didn't mind him shooing off her admirers but this is another matter. She _loves _Athrun. "Stop overreacting, Kira. It's not like we're getting married." She said. "And for goodness' sake, Athrun is your bestfriend!"

"That's mainly the reason why." Kira snapped. "I know Athrun. He's really not the playboy type but he's got lots of fangirls and I don't want you to get hurt by any of them. Hell would freeze first before I let you get hurt, sis."

Cagalli's heart softened at her brother's words. She walked towards him and gave him a bear hug. "Oh, I really love you, Kira!" She exclaimed then she kissed him on the cheek. "But I want to be with Athrun. Let us give it a try, please?" She whined, showing him puppy dog eyes.

Kira groaned frustratingly as he closed his purple orbs. Cagalli showing puppy dog eyes at him is his greatest weakness. He knows that in this state, he's a goner. "You play dirty, Cagalli." He accused. She giggled, he sighed. He then turned to Athrun who's watching them amusedly. "Okay, fine. Just don't hurt her, Athrun. Or you'll regret the day you met me." He said above Cagalli's head. He felt her roll her eyes but he ignored it.

Athrun nodded seriously. "I wouldn't hurt her, Kira."

"Good." The midnight-haired teen heaved a sigh of relief. Cagalli rolled her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Got the idea of kissing the pain of the wounds away from JC Zala's fic, Her Kind of Love.<strong>

**[2] Was that too fast? Lol.**

**[3] Got the idea from another AsuCaga fic entitled, Angel of Mine.**

**[4] Again, got it from Angel of Mine.**

**I wonder how would Alex take the news? It's still not clear if he's got feelings for Cagalli or not. Anyways, please read and review!**

**`KOICHII**


End file.
